


Mandalas and Xanax

by orphan_account



Series: Still in Diapers [4]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: ABDL themes, Airplanes, As you can tell, Coloring Books, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Juice Boxes, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, drug-references, it's slight, we're on our way to the crazy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planes are terrifying and Richard is not immune to that fear.  He's got his ways of dealing with it though.  But sometimes, things don't turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandalas and Xanax

It's approximately 2 am and they're all sitting in an airport terminal extremely tired. Erlich is checking his email, Jared is checking whatever he has in his carry on back, Dinesh and Gilfoyle are, get this, arguing over something, and Richard is having an internal crisis. Completely normal.

He'll admit, the plan was completely solid at the time; he wouldn't change into “big boy undies,” as Erlich liked to call them, because he would definitely be sleeping on the plane and an accident somewhere public like that would be devastating. So far, what could have gone wrong, still hadn't gone wrong. The nice woman patting him down at the TSA check had definitely looked at him funny but he'd explained the situation to her quietly and she nodded solemnly. Chances were, he wasn't the first person to have that issue and there's probably TSA code for that sort of thing.

But still, he hated flying and he hated being in public and he hated feeling possibly exposed in public so being diapered on an airplane was essentially his worst nightmare.

“Richard, you seem nervous, are you alright?” Jared reaches for his hand and squeezes at his fingers.

“I'm just... On edge.” Richard continues to look down at his shoes.

“I offered you Xanax!” Erlich huffs.

“I'm not gonna take your drugs, Erlich!” Richard hisses.

“I think I've got one of your coloring books in the carry-on...” Jared digs into the bag further. “Darn it, I left it at home!”

“Just my luck!” Richard lets his head fall back but he just ends up bumping skulls with Gilfoyle. “Sorry!” Richard winces a little.

“I think I saw one of those little magazine stores earlier, maybe they've got something?” Jared offers. “I was going to go get some snacks anyway.”

“Get me a Snickers!” Erlich interjects.

“Can I get trail mix?” Gilfoyle turns around in his seat so he's facing the now standing Jared.

“I want Chex Mix.” Dinesh is furiously typing something on his laptop.

“Gummy bears.” Richard gives Jared a weak smile and gets a bright one in return.

“Alright!” Jared walks with quite the bounce in his step for someone awake at 2 am.

“What a fucking soccer mom...” Erlich mumbles after a few seconds.

“Well you're an emotionally distant dad so... I think it balances out.” Richard smirks.

“I am not emotionally distant.” Erlich puts down his phone, ready to defend his case.

“Sometimes it seems like you only tell me you love me when it's necessary.” Richard pulls his feet up onto the chair with him, pulling himself inward. He says the “L” word quietly so Dinesh and Gilfoyle can't hear it over their bickering.

“I know you're tired, scared and uncomfortable so instead of being angry at you for saying that, I'm going to tell you this. I fucking care about you, you got that?” Erlich contorts himself so he's facing Richard. “Don't be a shit-head, Richie. Whatever bad thoughts are bubbling to the top of the shit cauldron right now aren't justified. Jared and I are here for you and whatever horrible scenario you're thinking up right now is never gonna happen. Jared's going to come back with snacks and a coloring book for you, we're all going to get on the plane, you're going to have a nice nap while we're up there, and we're going to land safely and go to our hotel and even the most irrational part of your brain knows that I wouldn't lie to you about that shit.”

“Really?” Richard seems to loosen a little.

“Why the hell would I fuck with you about this?” Erlich crosses his arms. “Give me one good reason.”

“I can't.” Richard lets out a deep sigh.

“Feeling better, champ?” Erlich's back pats are always a little rough but it's reassuringly grounding.

“Yeah, much.” Richard nods and does his best to smile.

“NOW BOARDING FLIGHT C73-B!” The intercom blares just as Jared is walking back towards them.

“Richard, I-” Jared starts to pull something out of the plastic “THANK YOU” bag he's holding.

“Pass out the snacks on the plane, we've gotta board.” Erlich cuts him off.

The plane is cramped and tiny just like every other plane he's ever been on but his seat his jammed in between Jared and Erlich's so there's something to be said for him feeling possibly comfortable on this trip. Actually, he had been sitting on the isle seat but Jared had switched with him so that he could pass the snacks out to Dinesh and Gilfoyle who were sitting across the isle to their right.

“Snickers, chex mix, trail mix...” Jared hands the bags out one by one, the plane taxing to the run way. “Here's the gummy bears and I got grape juice who wants some?”

“I think I'll wait to get a gin and tonic,” Gilfoyle answers.

“I second that.” Dinesh is very well stuffing the snack mix into his mouth.

“Richard?” Jared's eyes are hopeful.

“Sure.” Richard is tugging at the plastic bag in his hands, trying to get it open. Jared places a single juice box in his lap before pulling something else out of the bag.

“They didn't have any of those mandala ones,” Jared begins tentatively. “But I assume that you just need something to keep your hands and mind busy?”

“Yeah, I just need something to do...” The plastic finally busts, tearing weirdly down the sides.

“Well, it's something to keep you occupied.” The book in question is not exactly what Richard was expecting. It's a Transformers coloring book.

“This is a children's coloring book...” Richard chews his bottom lip.

“It's what they had.” Jared shrugs.

“And don't you like Transformers?” Erlich is trying to adjust his neck pillow just right.

“I mean... I do... It was a good movie.” Richard fiddles with the cardboard of they crayon box.

“Then what more could you possibly ask for?” Erlich snorts. “It'll calm you down and it's got super heroes you like in it. It's perfect.”

“Just color. You'll be fine.” Jared rubs circles on his back which both feels relaxing as hell and like something he shouldn't be okay with. It's definitely an invasion of his personal space but it feels too nice for him to pull away.

“Don't worry about it, buddy.” Erlich reaches over and squeezes his hand.

“Please put up your trays!” The flight attendant waltzed down the isles, checking to make sure the passengers were all buckled in and ready for assent. Richard flips the book open to it's first page and does his best to carefully fill in the line work with the red crayon that he has a white knuckle grip on.

Somehow, it's better than a mandala.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment so I can feed my children. My children are my ideas. I write when you feed my ego. (Please.)


End file.
